Project EUROPA
by shiroao
Summary: Captain Alfred "America" Jones encounters a familiar face from his forgotten past. As a "nation" and an "ace fighter", he must fight against the Cherubims to save the world that he had failed to salvage it from the Last Judgment with the others like him.
1. PHASE ONE

**Project EUROPA**

**USUK || PruCan || FiriMexi**

* * *

**04/24**

**THURSDAY, WEEK 9 || 10:30 P.M**

** Nova Amerika Air Force Military HQ :: Section 12 Platform**

25-years-old, Alfred F. Jones, a boisterous, loud American with a hero-complex who's addicted to McDonald's, never thought that the day would come. Neither did anyone else.

"I… I can't believe this…" he whispered so softly that it was barely audible to an average sense of hearing. His gloved hands held the professional-looking document in front of him; his spectacled sapphire eyes, a color like that of the Pacific Ocean, reflected the cursive writing printed on the paper before him.

Beside him, his best friend, a Canadian hockey fanatic, Matthew Williams, patted his shoulder. The other looked similar to the American but he had longer blond hair and an odd curl that hung low from the middle of his side bangs. He also wore spectacles like the American.

"A dream come true, eh?" the Canadian chuckled, his innocent indigo eyes eying the file too.

Nobody had seen it coming. Everyone had thought that the American was a lost cause once he had joined the Avian Force of Nova Amerika because of his bright and naïve attitude; however, the official government-signed article told the exact opposite.

He had managed to become, at least, the Captain of a squad from the NAAF (Nova Amerika Air Force).

The stubborn, cheerful American lad glanced at his friend, "I made it, Mattie! And look!" He literally jabbed the paper but it didn't manage to rip apart, "You're part of my team! Oh man! I simply can't believe this! A Captain!" He continued to hyperventilate, his bright, shimmering ultramarine oculars sparkling in excitement and joy.

The two were in one of the platforms on their base, just getting out of their corresponding bunkers beside the warehouse of their respective fighter planes. The building was dull, gray, stunk of oil fumes and burning metal from the repair and refueling stations.

"I can finally take up my Liberty to the skies without permission and curfews!" he rejoiced and punched his fist in the air up high, "Fuck yeah!"

Liberty, a steel-gray A-10 Thunderbolt with an old American flag and hawk head design on the fuselage, with an American single-seat, twin-engines, and straight wing, was his personal jet aircraft. It was quite old but it had been upgraded for this era and became one of the rarest, most famous aircrafts designed for combat. It had still carried an average Gatling cannon that could fire 2,000 rounds per minute but that was also enhanced to 45,000 rounds per 20 seconds. It was also armed with updated missiles and laser-guided bombs, a radar that could pick up radio waves regardless of encryption, and a Heat-Stat (an infrared device).

With this kind of weapon system, nothing could stand up to Liberty. Alfred had had it for over four years so it was safe to say that he was used to controlling the airliner. The jet had been given to him by his Grand-Dad, the current president of Nova Amerika, the new United States of America.

"Well, we better go tell our future squad member the news, Captain," smiled the timid boy.

The Captain nodded and followed him out of platform, chattering casually about their upcoming new assignments. They wouldn't be on the sidelines anymore. It was their turn to shine…

* * *

**04/24**

**THURSDAY, WEEK 9 || 10:00 P.M**

** Somewhere on the English Coast**

A mid-adult blond male, wearing an odd white one-piece as clothing held together by a knot by his left shoulder and a golden band around his waist, took in the sight before him.

He was somewhere in a deep forest in England, or what was left of England anyway.

He had to get out and quickly cross the Atlantic border before they could catch him.

He let out of tired sigh and then continued to run; his figure was a bright blur in the midst of the shadows of the dark thicket surrounding him. His footsteps made a thump-thump noise against the forest-floor, sometimes there was a crack indicating he had snapped a twig or crushed the dried leaves beneath him.

Not far off, his pursuers gave a sign that they were closing in on their target. The multiple thuds and some braying noise echoed throughout the forest. Shouts of men filled the cool, night air as they sped up.

_I can't be caught now… Not when I've gone this far…!_ The blond runaway urged his legs to go faster. _Bloody hell! I still need time to-_

"I've spotted him! He's running towards the abandoned port!"

_Shi-_ He cursed mentally as he closed his eyes; in his mind he saw a dozen of bright, warm, vibrating lights. _There are three of them going to my left and the other four on my right… The leader and the rest are behind me…_

"They're going to surround me at this rate…" he murmured under his breath as he kept his olive green orbs closed and reserved in his concentration.

Up ahead, he didn't noticed the illuminating flash and decided to open his eyes. He paused and felt his arms going in front of him reflexively, as if blocking the sudden brightness. He felt his foot catch on something and he went down quick.

He gasped as he felt one of his knees graze across something sharp and he yelped in pain. He cringed as he tried to move his leg but it was trapped in the gnarled roots the trees.

"He's stopped, Sir… It seems his foot's caught on to something…" he heard a voice nearer to where he was. He froze and kept his breath still, as if trying to make himself melt in the darkness but his presence was given away with his skin glowing.

Not soon after, he was surrounded by masked men with hooded cloaks who carried some kind of spear-like tribal weapons in their grasps. Their horses, a rather unique species of horse called Pegasus that had a gallant atmosphere and white wings on their sides, were somewhere close too.

The young adult dandelion-headed, escapee attempted to squirm away from the tree but hissed as he felt pain shoot up from his ankle. He realized that not only he had grazed his knee but he'd also managed to break his ankle.

Why does fate him so much?

"It's no use running now…"

The fair-headed male leered at all of them, "You'll never capture the mighty United Kingdom of Northern Ireland! I'm England!"

The man who looked like the leader, due to the majestic engraving on his mask, smirked at the fallen lad, "Oh? Is that so? But how will you get away from this dire situation? You're surrounded. There's no choice but to surrender to us and come along quietly…"

The Briton snarled as he tried to wriggle his foot away from the roots once more despite the burning, prickling sensation shivering up his legs; he managed to take it out.

Looking up, his vivid emerald oculars held determination and defiance. "Never," he hissed as he sat up and slowly stood up from his position, staggering a little bit. He panted from the effort as he kept himself from screaming in agony.

_I'm not going to be "one" of them… I'm not…! I will never allow it! _He thought repeatedly to himself as he focused all his willpower on one notion.

To fly.

"Quick! Get him!" ordered the leader as he realized what was going on. His men scrambled and tried to get a hold of their objective.

But then, everything was white as England's eyes flashed and a sphere of brilliant light covered all of them.

_Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you…_

_America…_

* * *

**04/25**

**FRIDAY, WEEK 9 || 1:10 A.M**

** Nova Amerika Air Force Military HQ :: Section 12 Platform (Outside)**

"Alright! Now Mattie, if you don't mind~" chirped the excited American beside him. Matthew sighed but obeyed with a smile.

"Ludwig Beilschdmit; code name: GERMANY?" he called out.

A tall, pale, and muscular German with slick blond hair and piercing blue eyes saluted, "Here." He wore a black muscle shirt, a pair of military cargo pants and tan boots.

"Antonio F. Carriedo; code name: SPAIN?"

"Hello~" beamed a tanned, Spanish man who was a tad smaller than the German and had cheery pea-green eyes.

"The Italian twins; code name: NORTH ITALY and SOUTH ITALY?"

Two beige-colored hands rose up into the air. They belonged to a pair of teenage boys, one with the air of naivety and exuberance, while the other showed irritation and embarrassment at his brother's optimism.

"Feliciano is present, ve~" said the one with a lighter shade of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that were normally closed, "And big brother Lovino is here too—! Ve~"

"W-Will you shut up, fratello?" Shouted the twin with darker hair and hazel eyes, "And it's ROMANO!"

"Ve?"

Ludwig face palmed as he watched the Italians. The Spaniard stared at them; his eyes sparkling.

Matthew rolled his eyes at the group while his best friend chortled at them, "Moving on… Wang Yao; code name: CHINA?"

A much shorter man, the same height as Matthew, saluted. He was Chinese with golden eyes and chestnut-dyed long hair tied into a ponytail at his shoulder. He wore his red cheongsam at all times despite being a dogfighter.

"Present," he said in a quiet, accented voice.

Matthew nodded and looked back to his list, "Hmm… The only one who's missing is-"

"Hey you guys!"

All heads turned to the source of the voice and found a sun-kissed skinned male striding towards them, the same age and height as the American, with short, messy, black hair and jet black eyes that seemed to give off light and happiness. He wore a simple, midnight navy blue leather jacket with white stripes and a yellow star at his left arm, similar to that of Alfred's bomber jacket.

Alfred high-fived the newcomer, "Hey man! What took you so long?"

The newcomer shrugged, "I woke up pretty late and then Mattie here called to tell me about the news! Congrats man! You're officially one of the big bosses now!" He laughed.

"Not really," chuckled the American, rubbing the back of his head, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Matthew cleared his throat suddenly, making the two stop and look at him. The Canadian checked off the name of the man who had just came in from the list.

"Your habits of staying up late, drinking and smoking should stop, by the way," Matthew said, "We're part of the first class unit of the Air Force and we can't afford tardiness when a mission is in our hands. I don't want to get the blame for any of your and Alfred's accidents, got it? Now, Andres Aquilino; code name: PHILIPPINES?"

The tanned, jet black haired man snorted, "C'mon Mattie, you're talking to a prodigy here! I can beat up the enemies' even if I am drunk! And besides," the male looked at him, smirking, "Last time, I checked you're not my mother…"

Alfred burst out laughing at this, as they clapped their hands to each other's again. The Canadian blushed, slapping him in the shoulder. Feliciano and Antonio watched the trio, amused; Yao sighed while the German just shifted his eyes uncomfortably and Lovino was trying to get away from the Spaniard, who had managed to get a hand around his waist.

"You fucker!" barked the younger Italian, edging farther away from Antonio, "Get your hands of me!" However, the Spaniard just laughed, completely unharmed of the punches that were thrown at him by.

"Attention to AMERICA and his unit! Please go to the briefing room immediately! I repeat…"

Andres looked to the loudspeaker located nearby. "I wonder what that's about?"

Alfred shrugged, "I think they're paging us for our mission already! This is so exciting!"

Feliciano piped in, "Ve~ Maybe Fratello and I could get some of our own aircrafts too, ne?"

Lovino huffed, "We better! I'm sick and tired of borrowing the training aircraft whenever we go on a mission…"

Antonio chuckled, "How about I lend you mi—"

"No." Antonio made a sad face.

Matthew grumbled, "Can we please just go already? Yao is way ahead of us…" He pointed to the disappearing figure of the Chinese man as he went through the doors.

Ludwig dragged Feliciano back to the base entrance and towards the direction of the briefing room. Antonio pulled Lovino along with him, trailing after the German and the twin's brother. Alfred made his way out too, leaving the Filipino and the Canadian behind.

Andres remained quiet for awhile before speaking, "You felt that presence too right?"

Matthew's lavender eyes became glassy and his face morphed into a neutral state, "…Yeah. There's nothing we can do except watch from the sidelines and protect him, right?"

The other nodded, "He's approaching quickly. We'd better act on our plans before the military catch the gist of what's going on…"

The North American sighed, "I just wish everything didn't have to happen this way…"

"There's no point in dwelling on what's already happened, CANADA…" Andres glanced at him, smiling sadly, "The most important thing right now is what we're going to be doing from now on…

"To save this world from its final destruction… the Final Catastrophe…"

* * *

**04/25**

**FRIDAY, WEEK 9 || 2:30 A.M**

** Nova Amerika Air Force Military HQ :: Briefing Room 2nd Level (Underground)**

"Apparently, our radar has detected something near the Atlantic Border," informed one air cadets before them. Alfred and his mates were surrounding the meeting table and their superior was at its head, listening to the report quietly.

"It appears to be moving too fast to be an airplane or a ship so we assumed that-" He was cut off by the American.

"An enemy?" The cadet nodded, continuing, "Right, an enemy, however the only strange thing is…" He paused as if he too was confused about the observation file. He cocked a thin eyebrow at the paper.

"Its traveling alone… There have been no reports of an army of this foe to be seen or caught in the camera… No spies have been detected either…"

The superior, a rather tall, brawny man wearing a black and white clad suit frowned, his thin moustache twitching, "It is strange… If it's an enemy, we would assume that it would travel in a vast group but not a single unit… It's rather… interesting."

"Let me guess," disrupted Matthew, eying his superior, "We're supposed to start off an investigation about this?"

Antonio narrowed his eyes, "I'm betting that this is a well thought through trap. They want us to think that there's only a single person out there but really, the others are just hiding—"

"Hey, bastard," cut in Lovino, glaring at the Spaniard, "Didn't you heard what the cadet said? He told us that the radar didn't detect anything!"

"Maybe they're jamming the signal, ve~?" chirruped Feliciano, tilting his head in confusion.

Ludwig shook his head. "I highly doubt that they would have the same technology as us, ITALY…"

"Ve… What do you think, Big Brother Andres?" The Italian turned to the Filipino with closed eyes.

Andres glimpsed at everyone, his brows scrunching together, "I don't know… I might have to agree with Feliciano that they're jamming our signal but… the last time we fought them… They were only armed with strange flying horses and arrows that seemed to kill anyone instantly once they pierced the skin. By the looks of it, they have less advanced technology than we have…"

"We should check this out, aru…" said Yao, his yellow eyes glued to the map displayed on the wall by the projector. "We can't really assume anything if we don't see it ourselves, right, aru?"

"Ve… Yao's right! We should head to where it was last spotted!" cheered the younger Italian. The German just rolled his eyes at the Italian's sanguinity.

"Okay." The Spaniard and the other twin nodded in unison, agreeing. Matthew sighed and gave in as well, although he was still alarmed by the whole ordeal. Alfred easily joined in, leaving Andres with no choice but to join in as well.

The cadet gave them the folder with their mission information and the two Italians their promised air vehicles. (Feliciano had nearly hugged the superior but Ludwig hadn't allowed that).

"Alright, now that that's settled," said their chief, standing up from his seat, "You should head out soon. We mustn't raise an unnecessary alarm for the rest of the military or Nova Amerika. Understood? The mission is to investigate the strange "hot spot" amidst the Atlantic Ocean and returned safely."

"You got it, sir!" saluted the American. The rest did too. The chief returned the gesture and patted the American's head. After a few more minutes of other discussions, they closed up their meeting and dispersed.

Andres was about to follow his friends out of the door when the cadet halted him and asked him to stay for a bit, asking on behalf of their superior. He nodded, his expression turning somber.

"This will be the first mission that Alfred will execute as a Captain," the chief said, going back to his seat and sitting down. He looked up at Andres with dark, blank eyes, "I trust you that he will not be 'M.I.A' for the rest of his upcoming missions?"

Andres nodded, "I promised, sir. I won't let anything happen to him…" He chuckled, "After all…

"He's our nation…"

* * *

**04/25**

**FRIDAY, WEEK 9 || 4:13 A.M**

** Nova Amerika Air Force Military HQ :: Section 12 Platform**

**[This is your Captain, speaking, AMERICA. Everyone, ready?]**

**[I won't do the roll call this time, eh. Do it yourselves… CANADA, ready to take off.]**

**[Ve~ Feli— I mean, ITALY, ready to take off!]**

**[GERMANY, ready to take off, as well—]**

**[Ne, ne, GERMANY! Let's go cook some pasta after this, ne? I got a feeling that everyone would be really hungry after this mission~]**

**[Ugh… Not now, ITALY— We're doing the roll call right now—]**

**[Ve~ I'm sor—]**

**[Guys, please… CHINA, ready to take off…]**

**[ROMANO, ready to take off…]**

**[No need to be so glum that you're stuck with me, ROMANO~ Here's a cheer-up charm! Fusososososo~]**

**[GAH! Stupid tomato bastard! Stop making that stupid noise!]**

**[SPAIN, ready to take off~ Fusososo~]**

**[Andres, buddy, you there?]**

**[…Yeah! Um, PHILIPPINES, just say the word, AMERICA—]**

**[Alright guys! Let's make our first mission a successful and awesome one!]**

**[Yeah! Ve~ Let's make the Big Boss proud~]**

**[Whatever you say, AMERICA; now let's stop bickering and get this over with, eh—]**

Everyone clicked off at once as they revved their engine and Alfred's Liberty flew before everyone else's.

Matthew's Radiance was up next; the same type as Liberty' colored red and white, it took off in ease.

The Italians' aircrafts were upgraded steel gray F-80 a.k.a. Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star, equipped with M2 Browning machine guns with 600rg capacity. Feliciano had named his plane Speranza, meaning hope; Lovino had named his Giustizia, meaning justice. Both their jets followed the North Americans into the air.

Beside the Giustizia, a similar crimson Lockheed jet with yellow stripes, equipped with a machine gun and missiles, hovered close. It was piloted by the Spaniard and he had christened it Espada, meaning sword.

Ludwig and Yao followed them up. Both of them had the same model of jet except that their designs and weapons were slightly different from each others. Each had a version of the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II that dated back to 2006, the 40th Generation. They were fully armed with a four-barrel 25mm cannon and air missiles, infrared radar and were able to fly up to an altitude of 150,000 on a single fuel up. Ludwig called his plane Starke, meaning strong one. Yao preferred to call his Feng Shizhe or Shizhe, meaning wind messenger.

Andres's jet Araw, meaning sun, was an F/A-22 Raptor XCS that had a maximum speed of mach 2.5 and could reach 18,000 kilometers per second. It had two engines and was armed with a 50mm cannon, internal bays, laser guns, and homing missiles. Alongside Alfred's Liberty, it was one of the rarest fighter jets.

Once everyone was up in the clear blue summer sky, they glided in a V-formation, headed towards their designated target location.

Inside his cockpit, Andres sent a private radio call to Matthew. When the link opened, his face was solemn and serious.

**[Oh, what's up, PHILIPPINES?]**

Andres hesitated before speaking:

**[I'm just wondering what we'll do if the target turns out to be one of our "enemies"—]**

There was a pause.

**[If it does turn out to be one of "them", then we have no choice but to eliminate them before Alfred sees them—]**

**[What if it's another nation that got "turned" into one of "them"?]**

Another silence, this time it was longer than before. The Asian was about to take back what he had ask but then a reply came:

**[…We'll take them into custody and head back before anyone else… We'll have to contact the chief if we meet the "others"; he'll understand…]**

**[…Yeah…]**

Then, a sudden radio transmission cut into their discussion. It was Yao; alarmed.

**[Four UFO (unidentified flying objects) approaching fast from northeast! Distance 300 km, aru!]**

In Liberty, Alfred frowned. He opened up a link at his squad:

**['Kay guys! Just like in the field test, only it's real and dangerous now! Be safe and take 'em down!]**

**[ROGER!]**

The Starke and the Espada went ahead for the first strike as their targets' approached. Then the Giustizia and the Liberty flew in for a second offense. Araw and Radiance descended slightly as they sped forward for lower air combat. Speranza and Shizhe glided forward, acting as aides to the others.

* * *

**04/25**

**FRIDAY, WEEK 9 || 8:30 A.M**

** Atlantic Cross Port (Nova Amerika, Ghuildea Coast) :: Atlantic Edge**

Far away, dawning on the horizon of the Atlantic Edge (a long time ago, it had been called the Atlantic Ocean, but in the present, it was more vast and far deeper, making the deepest ocean in the world), was the silhouette of a person with a pair of white dove-like wings on his back.

_This- is- far enough… _

Dressed in the same clothing he had worn during his escape, England hovered in the air, the sea breeze brushing against his pale, glowing skin. Behind him, the morning sun had begun to rise, illuminating his pearly white wings even more. His forest green eyes didn't hide his exhaustion at all and his body was slumped in a way that showed he had traveled long and far. His stained gray apparel had almost ripped in his previous haste.

Miles away, he could hear, in his mind, the calls of others; familiar but not yet known. He blinked slowly.

_Who…_

He felt an intrusive presence behind him as an invisible force slammed against his back, propelling him forward and down. His toes touched the cold clear sapphire water of the ocean as he spun around. He huffed and flapped, attempting to regain some altitude.

He let out a growl as he spotted half a dozen of Pegasus and their riders coming out of the Colo-Nimbus clouds from afar. He bit his lip.

_They're still chasing me, after all this time?_ He groaned as he flew backwards, increasing his speed as he went, not knowing he was headed straight towards Alfred's squadron.

_I have to lose them somehow, but in such an open space…_ He looked around, seeing no places to hide. The ocean stretched farther than he could see.

In his peripheral vision, he spotted a group of what looked like eight planes, still far-off. _The Military? Did they know- Bloody hell! I can't outrun them and the others at the same time! But there's nowhere to hide and my body is fucking sore all over from the flight earlier! Shi—_

Then he felt it again… That almost recognizable aura that he could pick up anytime, anywhere… That bright, positive presence…

He stopped immediately, his eye going wild for a moment before they focused on the incoming jets.

_Is that… Is that what, or rather who, I think it is?_ He felt his heart thump and warmth suddenly surrounded him instead of the freezing ocean wind.

_America…? Alfred…?_

In the other side, Alfred gasped as he felt a sudden lightness in his head and a familiar heat flood inside his cockpit. _Hey? What's going on—_

**[AMERICA, what's—?] **

CANADA had called his captain at the same time he'd gasped.

**[AMERICA? Are you okay?]**

**[H-Huh? O-Oh… What is it, Matthew?]**

**[AMERICA! It's CANADA! And the targets were just confirmed from CHINA. It's "them"—]**

His azure eyes widened at the sudden info.

**[Are you sure?]**

**[I swear on all that is good and maple syrup, AMERICA. It's "them"… No doubt about it.]**

**[The Cherubims…]**

**[Your orders?]**

**[H-Huh?]**

Matthew let out exasperated sigh.

**[You're Captain now, AMERICA… So what are your orders?]**

**[O-Oh, u-uh… Both ITALYs position into Delta Point A and C!]**

**[Ve~ Yes sir!] [Whatever…]**

**[CHINA and GERMANY, Omega Point D!]**

**[Aru.] [Roger.]**

**[CANADA and SPAIN, you guys will have to take the Alpha position…]**

**[Got it, eh.] [Comprende, amigo~! Let's go, CANADA!]**

**[PHILIPPINES! You and I will be in Delta B position! Everyone! Let's do this shit!]**

**[[Alright!]]**

* * *

_=Back Story=_

_Year 2030_

_The Earth was plunged into a third world war (WWIII) when America bombed the Russians after deciding that they had had enough of the Reds running rampant and being the most powerful superpower in the world. Other countries followed and thus the apocalypse of the world began._

_Nobody could win the war; the most of the nations lost their lives in the meaningless fight. A decade later, they returned as their citizens rebuilt their lands and their lives. However, only a select few people remembered their "pasts"… Among the "nations" who had forgotten who they really are were—_

_Germany, Spain, Romano, China, Denmark, and—_

_America._

_Entering a new, advanced era— visitors from outer space had landed and made in Earth their home, completely blending into the Human society… However, their cover didn't last long and humans were instantly terrified of the new beings that had inhabited their planet. They ostracized these beings called "Cherubims", an otherworldly species that looked similar to humans save for their glowing skin and—_

_Wings._

_Year 3010_

_The Cherubims had become afraid of what the humans were capable to doing to them. After the last bloody war, that nearly exterminated the Cherubims, they decided to fight back. A decade later, they found out about the "nations" and their mission now revolved around the abductions of several countries. They only had to catch them and turned them into a Cherubim:_

_Hong Kong, Japan, the Nordics (excluding Denmark), Prussia, Belgium, Hungary, Austria, and—_

_Russia._

_At the present time, Alfred F. Jones, the nation of Nova Amerika, along with his allies, Canada, Germany, Spain, China, Italy, Romano, and Philippines were assigned immediately to their first mission:_

_To investigate the strange "hot spots" at the Atlantic Edge._

_Their first task which seemed to only be a harmless search-and-destroy, would affect the rest of their lives as they discovered more about the Cherubims and the plans for both species…_

_Alfred F. Jones didn't realize of how much his life would change over once he met a certain, familiar face from his past and what that person would become to him once again:_

_England._

**"_Thou shalt not try to bound ties from the past to the future for it would result into the Final Catastrophe of thy world…"_**

* * *

END

=PHASE ONE=

* * *

**_A/N: A complete rewrite of fate:Re-Start and now I present you the new series! ^^ beta'ed by tinyflame4. thank you very much! hope you guys like it! XD _**

**_Hetalia disclaimed. Except Philippines. _**


	2. PHASE TWO

**Project EUROPA **

**USUK || PruCan || FiriMexi**

* * *

**2006**

**?**

** Washington, D.C, USA**

Red hot flames surrounded the once stronghold of the president of the States and the cabinet ministers; the White House. The rapid oxidation spread throughout the once emerald carpet of neatly mowed grass and the sparkling water from the fountain in the midst of the wide spaced-lawn, now trickled down the broken pieces of the marble white statue of a child. It trickled down the demolished stone figure lying in the burnt cement.

In the tense and alarming atmosphere, there were shrieks of help and cries of the wounded. The air was thick of smoke and gas from the flaming building. Sirens also echoed far from the location but the scene have not changed one bit. The crackling of the fire resounded together with the pattering footsteps that can be heard inside the ablaze structure.

That person pants reverberated mutely within the gray walls of the architecture as his footsteps become more rash.

"AMERICA!"

A blond British male was seen scampering in the conflagrant corridor as he hurried to the end of the passageway. He was dribbling with sweat and blood from his face his thick brows were bent in worry. Olive green eyes surveying the scene before him.

_I hope you're alright... America... _he thought as he urged his legs to go further.

After what it seems to be endless hours of searching, he found no one. Nothing.

_He has to be here somewhere! _He clenched his fist as he halted for a moment to take a breather.

And that's when he heard a deafening shriek of a recognizable tone.

_An enemy! In the President' chamber! _He wove his way towards where it came from, evading the falling pieces of wood and bricks from above. With his arm over his head, he used his shoulder to slam the door open. He ended up barreling through it and in the floor with a throbbing arm.

_Fuck... Bloody hell, remind me to never do that again... _He opened his forest green eyes and the first thing he saw was a headless pale body dressed in a majestic white apparel and dove-like wings centimetres apart from the disassembled body. There were blood all over the place and made it look like Hell had ascended up to Earth.

He gasped loudly as he straightened up and edged away from the gory sight. He then scanned the place and saw the person who he was looking for. His viridian eyes widened at second glance.

"Ameri... ca?"

The dandelion-headed figure that wore a 50 bomber jacket froze and slowly turned around, his pale face showing. His half-shattered glasses flashed and showed a pair of blank dull blue orbs that stared back to the lime colored ones. The dull light coming from the hole above them shone upon them faintly as the temperature around them rose.

"E-England..." America mouthed, his voice cracking. He fully faced the other but then his frame swayed and without a moment of pause, the once great and indestructible nation of America, Alfred F. Jones, had fallen.

"America!" the British heaved and within him, something broke. He got up and hurried at the other's side. With his minuscule strength he had left, he pulled America towards him and laid his head in his lap. His chartreuse oculars were starting to brim with tears, his expression wavering, terrified, and other more various emotions that swept up within him, as he gazed at his fallen comrade.

"Hang on, America..." muttered the blond, the representative of the United Kingdom of Great Ireland, England aka Arthur Kirkland, "We'll get out of here... C'mon! Don't die on me, you brat!" _You're much more stronger than this... This is not the America that I've raised and fallen in love with...! _"Open your eyes, dammit! Stay with me!"

Two bleary dark aquamarine orbs stared up to the man who had came after him. "Y-You... Have to get out of here... Too dangerous..."

"I'm taking you with me while I'm it!" he retorted, his panic starting to show. His trembling smooth fingers were trying to grasp the American's jacket but was stopped when a gloved hand came down on it and grasped it tightly before letting go.

"It's too... late now..." Alfred breathed as his breathing pattern slackened. His hair and face were matted with dirt and blood. His dirtied jacket was singed a little bit from the heat.

"You... need to escape... England..." he heaved, his eyelids fluttering dangerously but he stayed awake, despite the tiredness and the soreness that he's feeling at the moment.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" cried the Briton as he gripped the bomber jacket at hand tightly, his knuckles turning white. He forced to shut his eyes to prevent the tears from flowing but it failed. It cascaded down his red cheeks and dripped to the American's cheek and glasses. "Those bastards... Will pay...! America... Please..." _You're a great nation, America... You can't be just taken out that easily... You're suppose to be strong...! _"Dammit..."

"Don't cry... You know, I can't stand it... When you're crying..." breathed the other, his movements began to abate.

"ENGLAND! AMERICA!"

England rose his head and saw another blond running towards them. The lad wore a gray military jacket and a fur hoodie, his curl in the middle of his bangs line bobbed up and down as he ran. He was no more than shorter the Brit but he's close resembling with the American in the appearance. Except his locks were wavy and has a feminine form in it and his indigo eyes behind the translucent glasses were worried and scared. Behind him was a white polar bear, the size of an average bear, with beady black eyes that was locked to his master in front of him.

"Canada... Bro..." whispered America inaudibly.

The personification of the True North and the twin of the United States, Canada, came forth and dropped by at his side. "America...!"

His twin weakly smiled, "You know too... Right...?"

Canada gulped, a huge lump in his throat started to form. He bowed his head as tears prickled down. He sniffed.

The British never left his gape at the American. He had spared a mere glance to his other ex-colony but in the situation, America seems much more important than anyone's safety.

"Canada..."

"America's right, England..." murmured the Canadian as he looked at the fading life in the American's orbs, "The White House won't hold for much long. My men is in the entrance, fighting the fire and holding back any other incoming foes. Though, it won't hold for long..."

He rubbed his eyes out of tears and gently smiled at his brother, before he moved in and kissed him in the forehead. "Alfred..."

"Take care of Iggy... Alright...?"

"Of course... Be happy, okay? Wherever you go... Just be happy..."

The American chuckled lightly before closing his eyes and he was still, his trade mark smile frozen in his visage. England paused and blinked, more fresh tears seems to form in the corner of his eyes.

"No..." He wrapped his arms around the neck of the man beneath him and sobbed. "NO! AMERICA! ALFRED!"

"Arthur... We have to go..."

"You promise me that you'll never leave me again! Git! Come back!" He lightly pounded the lifeless body of the nation, his shoulders trembling.

"England!" Canada swiftly hit the man at the back of the neck, getting him unconscious immediately, before closing his eyes. He pulled the Briton in his arms and lifted him up, princess-style. He glimpsed back to his resting brother and felt his eyes sting again.

_Alfred... I hope you get reborn some time in a different period other than this... _

_A hero like you... and this world... _

_Only England didn't know... And he'll never will... _

_Until then... See you again..._

* * *

**04/25**

**FRIDAY, WEEK 9 || 6:30 P.M**

** Atlantic Edge **

The Radiance swerved left sharply as it dodged a neatly-timed missile heading towards it. It shot back a few rounds of bullets through the flying opponent but it was also evaded.

_Dammit! They're fast despite that they're riding horses with wings! _The pilot, Matthew Williams, cursed under his breath as he pulled his lever to gain altitude. _What are the others' status? _

He searched them in the air and in the radar screen and almost sighed in relief, having his mates still in the stratosphere, fighting off; however, the alarms inside his cockpit rang, steering his thoughts away from his friends and to the approaching enemy.

Meanwhile, the Italians were fighting off three wingless Cherubims with bows and arrows. Feliciano and Lovino both took down one man down but that left a striking scratch in the Giustizia's fuselage. Speranza had also received some damage in the ferocious attacks from the Cherubims archers, the ailerons were wore down easily and there were black stain marks that had appeared after the arrows hailing from the endless blue sky had pierced his aircraft.

_V-Ve! This isn't looking too good! _Feliciano thought as he glanced at his twin's airliner. In the other's cockpit...

_Dammit! Why can't we win over these bastards? There are only 3 of them, for Dio's sake! _Lovino pulled the control stick downward, his plane jerking upward.

**[ROMANO!]**

A link opened in the Guistizia's screen, showing the anxious face of a certain Spaniard.

Lovino clucked his tongue as he tried to ignore the Spaniard's frantic questions of worry. He shut his eyes and roared at the Spaniard, when he found he can't concentrate any more.

**[Dios Mio! Shut up, tomato bastard! You're going to get me killed if you keep talking!]**

**[But-]**

**[Shut up and mind your own battle, SPAIN ! You can bother me later, dammit!]**

Then, Feliciano cut in, his voice panicked.

**{HII! FRATELLO! HELP!]**

**[Feli- GAAH!]**

**[ROMANO! ITALY!]**

The Giustizia and Speranza were shot down from the skies as the Cherubims had fired at them with sticky white substance that resembles of a spider web. Their planes were trapped in the odd white glutinous stuff, the motors were snagging all of it and clogging the system inside. Smoke erupted from the body of the plane and it began to spiral down to the sea below them.

A mere distance away, SPAIN glanced to where the Italians were fighting awhile ago and quickly radioed his allies.

**[SPAIN! What's going on? The Italians were-]**

**[THEY WERE SHOT DOWN!]**

**[..! Where are they right now?] **The rough voice was from his friend, GERMANY.

**[I'm not sure... CHINA!]**

**[I'm busy right now, aru! Ack! That was close...]**

**[PHILIPPINES here. What's cracking? We're in combat right now-]**

**[PHILIPPINES! ROMANO and ITALY have been shot down! I'm going after them!]**

**[Captain speaking. SPAIN, as much as I want to let you do that, we can't afford to lose another man in the midst of fighting! We have to defeat them first or else, they'll take us one by one!]**

**[I'm going with him, AMERICA.]**

**[GERMANY-]**

**[AMERICA, let him go after the two ITALIES.]**

**[PHILIPPINES...]**

**[They'll be okay. They are experts and have been in the military for Diyos knows how long...]**

**[I agree with PHILIPPINES, eh.]**

**[... -sigh- Fine. Permission for recovering mission, granted. Come back quickly, got that?]**

**[Si. Let's go, GERMANY!]**

**[Ja.]**

Inside Liberty, Alfred sighed and gaped at the disappearing jets of Starke and Espada beneath them. In the battle field, that only leaves them four people against 6 other more. The foes were also strong and seems abiding. Alfred shook his head, No, he won't think like that. He- They won't lose. It seems ironic that the first mission will be always the easy ones but then, here they are, not being able to defeat one Cherubim without damaging their aircraft.

_Dammit... _

**[AMERICA! LOOK OUT!]**

Alfred snapped out from his trance and jerked his head up, at the same time, alarms went off to warn upon the incoming danger. It seems the enemy had taken advantage of his musings and decided to shoot him with the same armament that had brought down ITALY and ROMANO. Alfred gasped and took hold of his lever and pushed it forward, his plane nosediving to the ocean.

Concurrently, the Araw, piloted by Andres Aquilino gritted his teeth as he too maneuvered away from the attacks. His ink jet oculars narrowing at the sight of oneCherubim heading to the startled pilot of Liberty.

_Shit... _ Andres doved forward, dodging an arrow from his other enemy, and started to trail after Alfred. _What were you doing, Alfred?_

Inside Liberty, Alfred tried to regain some air by moving his lever but it seems his ailerons were stuck in place and won't come out from their flaps. _Fuck... What did they just hit me with? _

* * *

**04/25 **

**FRIDAY, WEEK 9 || 8:30 P.M**

** Atlantic Edge**

_America... Alfred... _A certain angel-like Briton ascended from the water's surface, scanning the battle at a distance. He gripped his fists at his side and chose to fly over the battle field to help the Military out in any way, however, he inched back when an arrow missed him forward. He jolted his head upward and saw the leader of the Cherubims speeding towards him.

_Shit..! _He glided aside as an arrow was directed at him again and skimmed his skin. He frowned deeply. He won't let anyone harm Alfred or anyone again. Not this time!

With a wave of his hand, a magnificent blade with a golden hilt, a lion engraved upon the handle, glinted in the twilight sky. The blade glimmered off a faint light before it shone bright.

"_Excalibur, please grant me your strength to overthrow the forces of evil..." _he muttered under his breath, _"I beg thee for power to expel thy foes who wished harm upon my comrades..."_

The long sword flashed once before it remained in a glowy state. England closed his eyes, inhaling deep before letting out a gust of air. When he had open them, his pea-green orbs were encircled with white soft light and strange markings around his pupils. Black cursive marks also appeared in his arms, running along in his thighs too.

"_Begynner kamp sekvens ... Klar..."_**(Battle sequence begins... Clear...)**His tone dropped an octave lower, words tumbling out in a sultry voice. His oculars were also heavy and unseeing.

"_Forespørsel aktivisering ... Innvilget. _**(Request activation... Granted.)**

_Excalibur .. Vis ingen nåde …" _**(Excalibur... Show no mercy...) **

England vanished out of sight before reappearing behind the nearest Cherubim. He took them down with one unsuspecting swing, beheading the poor being, clean. His white prada ruffilng in the harsh evening wind as he darted in the cold sea breeze. With his figure bent forward to gain some momentum and speed, his wings were half-wide in flight, and sword at his side, dragging across the sea water's exterior; the Cherubims had noticed him finally and attempted to take him down along with AMERICA's squadron.

The Shizhe's aeralist, CHINA, detected the change of his enemies' patterns of blitzkrieg as they began to maneuver themselves, dodging white bolts of lights that seems to erupt out of nowhere.

_What's going on here? _he thought, starting panicked as he got anxious of the idea of another attacker. _My infrared radar senses nothing in the area besides the half dozen Cherubims flying off... And-_

**[CHINA, what's the status? Why is the enemy changing their course?]**

The Chinese was jostled back from his thoughts and replied back, unsure of what to report. His Captain listened.

**[I'm not certain about the situation right now, aru. However, it seems there's another air combatant entering the battle field...]**

**[Is he helping us...?]**

It took a solid moment for the Asian to answer.

**[I- I think so, aru. The white bolts flashing in the sky seem to be not hitting us. At least, that's my theory, aru...]**

**[... Well, whatever he's doing,] **AMERICA suddenly piped. **[It gives an advantage over the enemies. We better take them down now before our chances slip up!]**

**[NO!] **A surprise cry from PHILIPPINES's line burst in their connected call.

**[[...!]]**

**[CANADA speaking. PHILIPPINES didn't mean to burst out like that. He was just worried that it might all be a trap... It's better if him and I take care of the situation of this strange fellow who had wandered in the fight... You guys should finish up the remaining forces before they call for back-ups...]**

**[... I thought I'm the Captain here...]**

**[AMERICA, just please, you'll thank me for this later... Now, let's go, PHILIPPINES...]**

**[... Hm.]**

CANADA and PHILIPPINES got disconnected from the intermission and left CHINA and AMERICA in live transmission.

**[What was that all about? CANADA gets hardly bossy... and PHILIPPINES...]**

**[-sigh- Leave them for now and ask questions later, aru. We have plenty of time after this...]**

**['Kay..]**

For the time being, CANADA and PHILIPPINES were heading towards to what they had 'sensed' where the light bolts were coming from.

**[That was a close one, eh?] **They had connected a private transmission to which no one can be able to hear. In the link, Matthew released a light breath and his purple eyes were casted downwards. Andres, for the time, was being silent and his eyes were hidden.

Matthew gazed at the form of Andres. **[If AMERICA found out about 'his' presence here, it might trigger something that could lead into a disaster... But that's not a reason to just yell out... They might have gotten suspicious of us...]**

Andres continued to be mute, not glancing up, however he was able to fly his Araw without looking at his surroundings. Matthew shook his head.

**[It's fine if you don't wanna talk. Right now, our mission is to capture the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Northern Ireland, Arthur Kirkland, and take him back to HQ without the other's seeing him... Understand, eh?]**

PHILIPPINES slightly nodded at the order and the Araw flew ahead towards their destination. The Radiance pursued it from behind.

Back at Liberty and Shizhe, they were left to fend off the Cherubims who were gotten caught in surprise advances of the two. While CHINA used logic and tactics, AMERICA was the one to use brute strength and moves that he had either learnt during his years in air cadets, watching TVs, or watching dogfights between his classmates and teachers. The two had managed to defeat at least three of them and that leaves them five more. Two were killed from the strange flashing lights.

Twilight had morphed into night time as the sun had lastly disappeared of the mauve stream jet-line horizon. The stratosphere was dyed with a heavy shade of navy blue with tiny dots of sparkling, diamond-like stars and planets above like glitters. Cold air had descended above as the warmth of the water's face left. The gentle waves ever so peacefully lapped at each other, making some kind of a rhythm and beat to it.

The war above the ambient bay was quite the opposite of the scenery below. Loud revving motors filled the calmness of the night as the combat went on, without pausing. There were still flashes from England's bolts as he continued to give aggression to his pursuers. CHINA and AMERICA were off fighting off the remaining regiments, far-off to where the Briton were located. CANADA and PHILIPPINES were able to get close to the Brit. In the interim, GERMANY, SPAIN, ITALY, and ROMANO had taken refuge in one lone island where they watched the air carnage while tending to their wounds and repairing their airliners.

The leader of the Cherubims was far more infuriated in being defeated by mere 'humans' who don't know who they're facing with... No, he was _humiliated_. Chagrined, of the situation that the representative of England had displayed skills that could rival his or even better than his. He was known to be powerful among his kind and had a history of which he had won fights against races in other planets. He won't let this continue on...

He's ending the show _right now_.

* * *

**04/25**

**FRIDAY, WEEK 9 || 11:09 P.M**

** Atlantic Edge**

_I promise you... This time... I will-_

England spiraled his blade in a circular motion before dashing towards the remaining Cherubim. The being cried out in agony as he burst into tiny bubbles of light and vanished completely. The flying horse had also dematerialized before him.

Before he could turn, he felt sensed something and in no time, he was ambushed by PHILIPPINES and CANADA. The Radiance had released a projectile that contains some kind of strong knotted net and it exploded at meter's distance before it made contact to the target. Araw, in the other hand, had seized the caught British with an extended 'claw' attached at the lower body of its body.

_What is this...? Why..._

England struggled against its hold but can't get out. _What is this net made of? I have to... _But then, he paused when his mind opened up and felt a familiar thoughts running near him.

_These thoughts... It's familiar..._

"_... Won't let him... Meet Al... Too.. Dangero-"_

…_! _"... Canada...?" Not knowing he had said it out loud, England eyeballed his captors and back to where they were heading. It seems they were heading to the land, the conflict going in the air was still on going but there was something wrong. He could feel it.

_I don't like this... I have to get out... "Lar meg reise!" _**(Let me go!) **

Inside Araw, the Filipino perceived their target attempting to get out. He looked closely at the blond male dressed in a short pranda white dress with wings the size of the said owner and the shining rapier beside him.

_Definitely him... There's no way I could mistaken him from anyone else... _He grimly stared away, focusing on the far-away fray happening at a distance. _We have to get back as soon as possible. AMERICA and the others will soon notice our absent if we take our time... Better radio CANADA..._

And so he did.

**[CANADA.]**

**[Oh, hm? What is it?] **

**[We better hurry up before AMERICA and the others notice us gone.]**

**[... Oui. I'll contact the base immediately once we see the land.] **

**[Okay.]**

**[... Is there anything else you want to say, non?]**

**[Huh?]**

**[You're bad at hiding things, PHILIPPINES...]**

**[There's nothi- What the...]**

**[...?]**

**[What the fuck is that...? That guy...!]**

Without warning, the Araw slowed down and made a sharp turn towards his group's way. England was confused at the sudden stop but then his eyes trailed to the havoc a miles away and gasped.

In an unbelievable speed, the leader of the Cherubim that was sent to retrieve England, made his way to the Liberty, AMERICA's jet. AMERICA wasn't aware until his alarms went off, cautioning him about the impending danger that was to befall on him. CHINA was too busy fighting off one Cherubim to take notice of the streaking light setting off their way.

England froze and his verdigris orbs constricted into thin slits as his figure glowed in a bright color and with mighty strength he borrowed from the sword's energy, broke away from the net. Halting a little, he moved forward and propelled himself straight to the Liberty.

Araw, paying no attention to their escapee, jetted to his Captain's rescue. The Radiance followed after, Matthew's heart beat racing in nervousness.

AMERICA blinked as red lights filled his quarters and peered up, at the same time, the light was at firing range and he had missed his contingency. Hands twitching to every buttons and levers he can reach, there was no way to outrun his assailant.

_FUCK! _he screamed loudly in his mind. He gasped as his arms went over his head and tightly closed his eyes, biting his lip, waiting for the impact.

….

…_? What... _He peeked out from his limbs and was shocked to find a fair-headed male with a sword of his size blocking off the Cherubim. The American gaped at the winged man before he felt his jet shook and found out that the air pressure outside was increasing steadily. If he were to remain there for long, he'll be crush. He reached for his lever at his side to lower his altitude and away from the scene but then his turbo gave a violent strange quake. He grunted as he felt the back of his head hit the head of his seat (which happened to be a hard leather).

His vision swayed out of focus as another tremor went through. _Damn... What's going on? _

Outside of his pilot compartment, England grunted in displeasure as he felt his strength slowly drained away. H e was nearing his limit. The Cherubim however was bursting with energy, not giving a damn about his limited force.

"If we can't capture you, then you die!" screeched the feathered being as he released some kind of immense, invisible coercion that drove the Liberty, Shizhe, and England away from him. The Briton had his arms covered his face as the compulsion knocked his breath out and soon, his wings began to beat out of its rhythm. Not a second passed, and he was falling from the endless dark stratosphere.

In the Liberty, Alfred's ultramarine eyes gaped wide open, seeing the one who had protected him fall from the air. His heart gave out a strange thump and adrenaline rushed through his veins, flickering gray images within his vision.

_Have... To save... Him... _A voice that seems to belong to him echoed in his thoughts, but really, he's mind was blank. Only the increasing anxiety and anticipation coursed through his brain at the moment.

He steeled his Liberty into a calm state before opening up his cockpit and stood up from his seat, his seat belt buckling away from its cradle automatically. A sudden strong gust whipped up his jacket and hair to and fro as his plane descended every single second that went by. Acting on his instincts (which he always do), he climbed up in the bashing breeze with one hand and his other free one was holding out to the dropping elevated figure.

_He's calling out.. To me..._

The American tried

* * *

hard to get a hold of him but he was too far away. He had no choice but to do _that_.

**[AMERICA! DON'T GET NEAR HIM!] **came a warning voice of PHILIPPINES a distance away.

**[CAPTAIN!]**

**[Wo de tian a!] (Oh my God!)**

From England's point of view, he felt wind billowing up against his form as he traveled downwards to the sea below. He can only see the dark sparkling ocean underneath him as the ocean draft blew his hair back his shoulder and his clothes ruffled annoyingly. He was quickly losing strength as his marks were disappearing. He had reached his breaking point. The sword before had dissolved into nothingness as did his wings were. He was back in his original form, an average-looking male with blond hair and thick brows, and a pair of emerald eyes.

Within his vanishing sight, he only had a moment to catch the sight of a familiar face reaching to him. Finally the darkness took hold of him and let his body wafted in the space.

_America... Can you hear me? Are you really here with me? I'm not dreaming, right...? _

_If it's a dream, then, please... I don't want to awaken up from this beautiful nightmare... Let this phantasm last until I could no longer breath... So with that... I could be with you wherever you are... _

_I love you, America... Alfred F. Jones... I truly do... _

* * *

END

=PHASE TWO=

* * *

**_A/N:_**

EDIT2: Changed the Chinese translation, corrected by FiveSevenTwelve, thank u very much~ .

**_Second chappie. Sorry if it took so long~ So here's the UNEDITED one, meaning, it hasn't been BETA'D yet. So no flames right now, ne? ^^''_**

**_Hetalia disclaimed~_**


End file.
